1. Technical Field
This invention relates to garment coverings and, more particularly, to a combined multi-person and wheelchair protective covering for allowing a user and a caretaker to employ an existing wheelchair in outdoor environments during inclement weather.
2. Prior Art
Wheelchairs and motorized scooters are extremely practical devices which enable those with limited mobility to get from one place to another in a simple and comfortable manner. For most who depend on wheelchairs and motorized scooters, these devices are necessary regardless of whether spending time indoors or out. In fact, many who suffer limited mobility lead very active lives and enjoy participating in various outdoor sports or recreational activities. As with anyone else, consumers who depend on wheelchairs or scooters are often caught in inclement weather and find it necessary to seek protection from the elements by utilizing an umbrella. Used to protect outdoor revelers from pouring rain, driving sleet and falling snow, the open canopy of an umbrella is also utilized by those who are concerned with the dangers of over exposure to the sun.
Unfortunately, actually holding onto an umbrella can present a challenge for those who suffer limited mobility, simply because they lack the manual dexterity to firmly grip the umbrella's handle. For those who do have use of their arms or hands, the problem is not so much holding onto the umbrella, but rather holding onto the umbrella while attempting to operate their chair. This problem can be particularly vexing if already attempting to juggle a portfolio, briefcase, or even a few shopping bags when operating one's chair. Let's face it, getting soaked by an unexpected downpour, simply because one did not have a hand free to hold an umbrella over their head, can be completely frustrating. Not limited to the wheelchair bound consumer, for those in a wheelchair who are dependent on a caregiver, an unexpected rain storm can result in both parties becoming soaked. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means for effectively covering a wheelchair bound individual and their caregiver during inclement weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,889 to Diestel discloses a simple removable and storable weather and sun covering for a wheelchair. Two embodiments include a soft cover version which can be dismantled and stowed in a container on the wheelchair, and a hard top version which can be easily removed and stored when not needed. Common to both covers is a cover support clamp bracket uniquely suited for securing a variety of covers and cover frames to the frame of most any wheelchair. The cover support clamp bracket can be left on the wheelchair even when not in use or easily removed when not needed. A tubular extension fitting the clamping bracket increases wheelchair cover stability. No special frame work retainers are required in the framework of the soft cover. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means for covering both a user and a user's companion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,896 to Carter discloses a collapsible canopy for use with a chair or other free-standing device. The collapsible canopy of the present invention includes three hoop sections which are covered with a material capable of blocking substantial amounts of sunlight. The respective hoop sections are coupled with a cross-coupled truss structure which extends to support the collapsible canopy over a chair or other freestanding device in an open position, and collapses to store the collapsible canopy in an extremely compact form in a closed position. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for a user of a wheel chair in movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,057 to Richard discloses a transparent cover that is attached to a wheelchair for protecting the user of the wheelchair from adverse weather conditions and the like. The cover includes a number of clear panels attached to a frame. The frame is removably attached to the wheelchair. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means for covering both a user and a user's companion.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the prior art shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for providing a barrier between the sun and precipitation and a user thereby allowing the user and a caretaker to employ an existing wheelchair in outdoor environments during inclement weather. The combination multiple person and wheelchair cover is specifically designed for users in a wheelchair, and provides protection both for the user and the user's companion. The apparatus conveniently provides a user a hands-free method for shielding themselves from inclement weather, and is appropriately sized to drape over the wheelchair user as well as anyone standing behind the chair. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.